2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Money Hurricane)
Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/03/2018 till:03/03/2018 color:TD text:One (SD) from:19/05/2018 till:21/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The first cyclone developed three months before the official start of the hurricane season. The remnants of a winter storm that had dropped heavy snow on Texas moved over Florida and into the warming waters of the Gulf Stream, eventually acquiring subtropical characteristics. The short lived depression, One, made landfall in extreme southern Virginia. However, the hardest hit areas were Ohio, Michigan, and other states that surrounded the Great Lakes, which saw widespread reports of 50+ inches of snow and extreme blizzard conditions for upwards of 48 hours as a result of the extratropical cyclone that developed from One's remnants. Systems Subtropical Depression One The first sign of a possible preseason storm appeared a week before the actual formation of the depression. A disorganized cloud mass associated with a frontal boundary and with the remains of a winter system entered the Gulf of Mexico in late February. It swiftly crossed the Gulf, weakening along the way due to unfavorable conditions. As it made landfall in Florida, the National Hurricane Center in Miami began monitoring the system for any suspicious activity. The system brought minor flooding and periods of strong winds, sometimes gusting above tropical storm force, but was largely disorganized. Weakening further along the way, it turned sharply to the northeast as it exited Florida into the warmer waters of the coastal Atlantic. Under the influence of a ridge, it moved into an area of lower wind shear as it neared the East Coast once again. Quite unexpectedly, a well defined area of low pressure developed, and shortly after the system acquired an asymmetrical warm-core circulation. Finally, as it detached from the parent front, the NHC began issuing advisories on March 1 for Subtropical Depression One, located south of North Carolina. The young depression paralleled the barrier islands of the state, peaking at 15:00 UTC (11 AM local time) on March 2 with winds of 35 mph (55 km/h). After peak, One turned to the northwest and crossed onto land just miles north of the North Carolina-Virginia state border and got entangled with another extratropical cyclone, effectively turning it non-tropical. The last advisory by the NHC was issued in the early morning hours of March 3 as Subtropical Depression One rapidly became indistinguishable over the West Virginian Appalachians. As the extratropical cyclone weakened, the old low collapsed and the remnant circulation of One emerged as the dominant low. The following day, the extratropical cyclone moved over Lake Huron and crossed onto land in the Northern Lower Peninsula of Michigan. On March 5, the storm underwent a staggering bombogenesis. The winds at the core increasing from 60 to 90 mph and the pressure dropped from 995 to 969 in just 24 hours. Completing a loop, the storm once again hit Michigan, this time in the south. Later on, observations on March 6 in Toledo, Ohio, at 15:00 UTC indicated that winds had reached 100 mph. Racing over Lake Erie, the winds began to relax as the center headed into Upstate New York. 36 hours after reaching peak intensity as an extratropical cyclone, the system was absorbed by a large Arctic front that swept over Northern Canada. One was a nuisance for most of the Southeast, triggering some unneeded voluntary evacuations on the Outer Banks. In the Midwest, on the other hand, impacts were considered "catastrophic" by some. Before the storm arrived, the governors of Michigan, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New York declared state of emergencies for their states. Apon arrival of the powerful system, extreme winds caused many homes to sustain significant damage to rooftops and windows. An unidentified vessel capsized over Lake Michigan, killing 5. Most skyscrapers in Toledo, Detroit, Cleveland and other cities sustained damage on their upper levels. Up to 50 inches of heavy, wet snow fell over a widespread region of Michigan and Ohio, further exacerbating the problem and causing roof collapses in hundreds of homes. Also, the category 2-equivalent winds caused the snow to clump together, turning it into a dangerous projectile that caused many injuries. After the winter storm passed, President Trump declared the region as a Federal Disaster Area, allowing federal funding to be utilized by those effected. Damage is estimated to be nearly $17 billion (2018 USD) and over 50 deaths are attributed to the extratropical cyclone in the United States alone. The eastern provinces of Ontario and Quebec were also affected, but a warm air mass caused most of the snow to turn into sleet. As a result most of the indirect deaths from the remnants of One came from Canada in the form of numerous traffic accidents. Tropical Storm Alberto Storm names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2018. This is the same list used in the 2012 season with the exception of Sara, which replaced Sandy. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Money Hurricane